I'm Using You
by Dove of Ages
Summary: Haruhi wants the attention of a certain guy, and decides to use another certain guy to gain it. But in the end, who will get hurt and who will change?
1. Chapter 1

_I think this one might be a little bit long... a two or three shot maybe. Enjoy. _

_-.-_

I'm Using You

"_Haruhi..."_

"_Hm? What's up?"_

"_I love you, Haruhi."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm serious... I'm serious. I love you, Haruhi. Will you go out with me?"_

_-.-_

"_... Hikaru?"_

"_Haruhi. So what do you think? Are you having fun?"_

"_Y-yeah.."_

"_I feel like I don't want to hear this, but I'll do it. Your answer from bef..."_

"_Hikaru, yes! I'll go out with you!"_

-.-

Huh? Hikaru paused, a bright smile still on his face. Do what? Wasn't he supposed to get rejected here? Wasn't she supposed to say, "I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I can't go out with you!" Wasn't that what she was supposed to say?? _Wasn't he supposed to be rejected????????_

"I'll go out with you.." she repeated, ducking her head.

"Huh?"

She glanced up, her cheeks rosy with a blush. "I... I'll go out with you, Hikaru."

Seriously? He was to shocked to say anything; he was to shocked to do anything but stare at her.

She shifted on her feet, lowering her head. "Unless... you don't want to anymore..."

He suddenly realized A. He hadn't been rejected and B. He was standing there with his mouth hitting the ground like an idiot. His mind reaching point A and B he reacted quickly, and glomped his new found girlfriend. "You're so cute, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Of course I didn't change my mind! I love you, Haruhi!"

She smiled. "Ok, Hikaru. I'm glad."

He took her hand and tugged her towards the door. "We have to go tell Kaoru!" he said in excitement. "Come on, Haruhi!"

She smiled and followed him willingly. "Ok, Hikaru."

OoO

Haruhi felt like crying, but she forced a smile instead. How could she have done this? How could she have done that to one of her best friends?

_To gain the attention of another guy.._ she tells herself.

**Pathetic.**

She figured his reaction would be horrible if he found out that he was using

_But how else am I supposed to get Tamaki's complete attention?_

**He'll hate you.**

She didn't like herself for doing this, but what other choice did she have?

**Shallow. **

What would her mother think?

**You'll regret this in the end.**

She was already in to deep.

**Get out while you can.**

How could she get Hikaru's hopes up and then let him down?

**Let him down or hurt him deeply?**

When she saw Kaoru's face when Hikaru told him the news, Haruhi couldn't end it right then and there.

How was she supposed to when both of the twins were oh so excited.

**You're going to hurt them.**


	2. Chapter 2

_How was that for a first chapter? Good, I hope. Ah, poor Hikaru. Oh well. Good luck._

_-.-_

I'm Using You

Haruhi was using Hikaru, but he didn't know that; she found that it was to late to turn around and reject him instead. She had to remind herself to remember to keep her goal in focus. She wanted Tamaki to notice her. That was all she wanted.

-.-

Hikaru was happy; he was probably the happiest he had ever been in his life. He hated leaving Haruhi at the end of the day and he could hardly sleep he was so excited to get to school.

He was enjoying every moment he had with her, with or without other people. He didn't like, though, having to be around people who didn't know Haruhi was a girl; he wasn't able to touch her as often as he would have liked. But he was fine with that. In private (or in the company of Kaoru, who would smirk and walk away) he could touch her and kiss her all he liked.

All the hosts knew by now, his and Haruhi's romantic relationship, and all of them commented on his upbeat behavior; some (braver ones) mentioned that he was a whole lot easier to deal with when they didn't have to brace themselves for randomized explosions of temper.

He loved studying with Haruhi. He liked to hear what she had to say about xx subject and watch her as she concentrated on a math problem. He liked being able to pick out the different things she did; like when she was trying to sort through a difficult question her brow would wrinkle and she would chew on the eraser of her pencil.

Formerly, Hikaru never would have guessed that she did that.

But somewhere in his mind, some part of his mind that he didn't acknowledge, he knew something was up.

And it was probably something he wouldn't like.

-.-

Tamaki was taking notice; oh yeah, Tamaki was taking notice completely. He noticed every single look, touch, kiss. He noticed _everything._ And his jealousy burned brightly. But the only one who visibly took notice was Kyoya.

When Kyoya took notice of this, he said, "You know, you could easily charm Haruhi away from Hikaru if you tried."

Tamaki had only nodded slightly, not really paying attention. But he figured that was true; he could probably charm any girl if he liked.

Maybe he would try it...

-.-

Kaoru knew. He knew that Haruhi was just using his brother; but he didn't have the heart to tell Hikaru. He didn't have the heart to see that absolutely joyous face shatter into a million pieces.

How could he even _attempt _to do that to his brother?

His best bet was to confront Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm kind of afraid this is going to get sad. I'm sorry. And also you deserve an apology for the long wait. My twin and I (she's on here to, if you would like to check out some of her stories [she's an amazing writer]) were really busy for a while. _

_-.-_

Confronting Haruhi... easier said than done. Kaoru was less afraid of how Haruhi would react, and more afraid of the waves he might cause. What of Hikaru's feelings? What if he found out? He couldn't stand the sound his brain made when he thought of Hikaru's heart shattering... though 'sound' might be a strange term, that was the only way he could describe it.

But he knew he had to do it. He had to ask her sometime.. sometime soon. He finally cornered her in the library, where she was obviously avoiding Hikaru. His twin had been getting just a little clingy lately, and Kaoru almost figured it was because Hikaru, stupid as he was, sensed something was up.

"Hey, Haruhi." he greeted her, approaching with caution.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, and he knew a shriek was getting ready to bubble out of her throat. She whirled around, eyes wide.

Obviously using someone put her on edge.

If Kaoru were Hikaru, he would have been furious.

Or he would have acted on his fury.

If Kaoru were Hikaru, he might have punched Haruhi.

But, for some reason, the only emotion Kaoru could muster up right now was sadness. "I... know why you're dating Hikaru." He said. "I know you're using him."

Haruhi stiffened visibly, and her facial expression replicated a deer caught in headlights. She was terrified right at that moment.

But worse was yet to come.

-.-

Hikaru was looking for Haruhi; he wanted to... talk to her. About important things. And Kaoru was missing too... He briefly wondered where his twin had wandered off to, but then continued his search for Haruhi. He found her in the library; he could see part of her head through a gap in the books. He was about to whisper her name, to gain her attention, when he realized that his brother was coming up behind her.

He saw this through another gap in the books.

What was his brother doing, sneaking up on Haruhi? Strange things were occurring, he figured. Maybe even bad things.

"Hey Haruhi." Kaoru sounded tense, maybe even nervous...

Hikaru's girlfriend jumped and nearly shrieked, but managed to stifle it before it could be heard. Her eyes were huge when she turned to face Kaoru.

There was a brief silence before Kaoru continued. "I... I know why you're dating Hikaru."

Hikaru got a horrible feeling in his stomach, almost like he was going to throw up. A huge lump formed in his throat.

This was not going to be good news.

"I know you're using him."

Hikaru couldn't listen to the rest.

So he ran away, as fast as his feet could take him.

If someone had asked him at that moment why he was running, he would have lied.

But if someone had asked him at a later time why he was running he would have told the truth.

He already knew the Haruhi was using him.


	4. Chapter 4

_By the way, the way I will write this next chapter might be cheesey, but whatever. I feel like writing it this way. Quick update, though, huh?_

_-.-_

It didn't hurt to know that Haruhi was just using him.

_Feh... This would've hurt worse if you broke every bone in your body. _

He didn't care that Haruhi didn't lo.. him..

_Dude, you can't even say the word!_

He wasn't concerned about his emotional health.

_You're too emotional TO care. _

He was going to suck it up and deal with the problem

_Accept for the fact that Haruhi is the problem and you're too much of a chicken to talk to her. _

And he certainly was not going to cry.

_You best get the heck out of here unless you want the whole school gossiping about your 'mysterious' tears. _

He wasn't going to cry at all.

_Do you not feel the burning in the back of you eyes and the lump in your throat? Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?_

But it did hurt, he realized.

_I swear, I just said that!_

He did care that Haruhi didn't love him like he loved her.

_Seriously, learn how to listen to your heart!! Aka, me, stupid!_

He couldn't think straight, because there were too many emotion swirling in his brain.

_Do I need to spell everything out for you...?_

He wanted to talk to Haruhi and beg her why she had intentionally hurt him, but he was to chicken to find out.

_... I'm just not gonna talk anymore._

And he wanted to just curl into a ball and cry.

_No duh, Sherlock..._

Was it supposed to hurt this bad...?

_Only if you loved her. _

-.-

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, who was trying to muster up something to say. She looked flustered, and her eyes were tearing up.

"I... I..."

Kaoru smiled sadly and touched her shoulder. "I know why you did it, Haruhi, but you probably will hurt my brother a lot. He really does love you a lot."

She sniffed hard, trying to control her sobs. "I.. I'm sorry...!" She sobbed wetly, wiping her nose. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry."

Kaoru hugged her, sad to have to see her cry but also glad he had confronted her.

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to. Hikaru is."

-.-

Hikaru didn't move when Kaoru came into his room.

"Hey." Kaoru said, sounding cautious.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

Hikaru didn't reply to this.

"Did you hear...?"

Suddenly, all of Hikaru's fury came out at once. He sat up in bed, glaring viciously at his brother. "No! Of course I didn't hear you accusing my girlfriend of using me to get Tamaki! Of course I didn't already know that! I'm still as happy as I was yesterday!"

Kaoru sighed and sat down next to his brother. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed, sadness replacing his fury once more. "It's not your fault..." he mutter, slumping against the pillows. "It's my fault for not wanting to break up with her."

Kaoru smiled slightly and sat next to him. "That's cuz you loved her, Hikaru."

"Still love her." he sighed. "I'm so stupid... how do I still love her after all of this?"

Kaoru grinned. "It's called true love."

-.-

Haruhi walked with her head down through Ouran High School's court yard, headed for the front gate so she could go home. She didn't want to see anyone, speak to anyone or associate in any way with _anyone. _

She was miserable. Why did it hurt so bad to use someone who she didn't even love? She was felt like crying and running to Hikaru and apologizing like there was no tomorrow. She had ruined her friendship with one of her best friends, and probably one of the best romantic relationships she would ever have.

"Haruhi!" someone called suddenly, and she froze. Aw man.. why do I have to face him now..? she wondered as she turned slowly.

Tamaki, grinning and running full speed looked chipper as usual, but stopped instantly when he saw her face. "Haruhi..." he asked, softening. "What's wrong?"

_I don't want to talk to you! I want to talk to Hikaru!_

"N.. Nothing.."

_Flee! Evil! Hikaru, come rescue me!_

"It doesn't look like nothing, Haruhi, tell me."

_Don't tell, don't tell!! Hikaru!!_

"I... nothing, Tamaki-Senpai."

_Listen to me, dang it!! You're heart knows best!_

He gently touched her face. "It's not 'nothing' Haruhi. You can trust me."

_Just shut up you blubbering idiot. Haruhi, he's not the one!_

"I... don't know how to explain it..."

_How long will it take for you to realize?_

"Is it something about Hikaru?"

_He isn't the one you need. _

"Yeah... I was using him.... and Kaoru found out."

_Don't tell him, please._

Tamaki gently cupped her face. "Haruhi... you shouldn't do things like that."

_He'll hurt you. _

"I know."

_Leave him behind. _

Gently, Tamaki kissed her. "I love you Haruhi."

_Because he isn't the one you need. Hikaru is. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Long time no see. Sorry. I was away for a while. Please enjoy my update on this story. _

_-.-_

Haruhi blinked when Tamaki pulled away from their kiss. He knew her face was probably as confused as she felt. Hold on a sec; back up. He had kissed her and she had felt... nothing?

_Nothing. _Her mind confirmed.

She looked him in the eyes, and waited for her heart to jump and dance in her chest.

Nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing.

He smiled at her, that smile that he always gave his customers when he wanted to dazzle them to pieces.

And still...

Nothing.

He was studying her face now, trying to decipher her blank look.

_Are you sure there's nothing? _She asked herself, confused, but not showing it.

_There's nothing. _

She blinked again. Since when had there been nothing...?

_Ever since Hikaru..._

Her mind didn't even get a chance to decipher the thought because it was sent on a mental flash back...

-.-

"_Haruhi..." he whispered in her ear, breath ruffling her hair. _

_She shuddered lightly, but not enough for herself to take take note of. _

_-.-_

_Gently, Hikaru cupped her face. _

"_I love you, Haruhi." _

"_I love you too..." she murmured, without her brain telling her to. Where had that come from?_

_-.-_

"_Haruhi!" he pouted. "Why won't you ever kiss me yourself?"_

_She giggled at this. "You silly; you're the one whose supposed to kiss me. You're the guy, you're supposed to take charge." grinning like a fool, she stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on his lips. "But if it makes you happy, there!"_

_-.-_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and realized that Tamaki was staring at her oddly.

"I... I think I should go now." She muttered and turned. She didn't give him a chance to say anything; she was too busy sprinting away as fast as slow poke Haruhi could.

Tamaki frowned.

This was a problem.

-.-

Hikaru, miserable, depressed, his heart aching, and absolutely down in the dumps, trudged into Ouran with Kaoru faithfully by his side. He didn't want to see Haruhi; he didn't want to see her one bit (or at least, that's what he told himself) but Kaoru had insisted that he come to school.

"_I can't do our act without you! Please come. Haruhi will be worried if you don't."_

Hikaru had sighed in a long suffering sort of way, but had obliged. He would rather get this over with sooner than later... The complete shattering of his heart, that is.

The instant he saw Haruhi, he felt like he was going to throw up. His heart clenched painfully in his chest.

The part of his brain that demanded revenge for this massive pain whispered to him, _That's the girl who's using you. The one who is making you suffer. _

He shrugged this thought off. He didn't want to listen to this thought.

He took his seat to the right of Haruhi silently. He couldn't say anything to her without snapping and doing something drastic.

Haruhi looked at him once, her eyes wide, looking like a doe in headlights and didn't look at him again for the rest of the day.

-.-

This was torture of the purest kind, Haruhi decided as her heart thumped madly in her chest, even thought it felt like it had only two inches of room to move. Her breathing was not working right because her chest was so clenched.

But she couldn't say a word to him. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't touch him. She couldn't do anything having to do with him.

She spoke with Kaoru while Hikaru was standing by his twins side, and couldn't help but feel like the lowest life form on this planet. The look of absolute misery in Hikaru's eyes was killing her slowly.

Kaoru viewed them with sadness in his eyes, but would merely turn away. There was nothing he could do. They would have to fix it themselves.

And this Haruhi knew; she knew they would have to fix it on their own.

But she was scared of how much it would hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all! Torako's sister here! My names Amber ^-^ Heh heh, gee my sister is depressing, neh? I'm going to help her with one of the future chapters! I'll lighten it up a bit... she's kind of a downer sometimes, lol. But for now, you'll have to continue to deal with her uber depressing-ness, heh heh! Good luck ^-^_

_-.-... T.T_

_I don't know when Amber had the chance to do that... Sorry. T.T_

_-.-_

Haruhi, miserable, dejected and completely out of ideas, trudged slowly up to the host club room. She didn't care that she was late, even though she figured it would come back to bit her in the butt. Kyoya would probably add to her debt.

She sighed and rubbed her temple; her head was throbbing. She figured that the 'moe' noises of the fan girls would probably make her headache worse. She also figured that seeing Hikaru would also make it worse.

_You should talk to him. _She told herself. _But what would I say? For seriously. 'Hikaru, I'm sorry you found out that I'm using you to get Tamaki, and I'm also sorry that I used you in that way. But then Tamaki kissed me and I realized that I love you, not him, so will you forgive me for being a selfish jerk?'_

Like that would happen.

And the thing was, she didn't even know whether or not Hikaru knew that she was using him! He was all moody and depressed and stuff, but what if it was for a different reason? And, if he didn't know and she told him, would that _really _ruin things?

Maybe she should just act normal, walk up to him, kiss him, flirt with him, _something! _Maybe if she acted normal, everything would be normal.

Yeah right.

But it was worth a shot, neh?

Not really.

-.-

Hikaru ignored the girls he was hosting; Kyoya would get onto him later for it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Kaoru would take good care of them, but he knew he'd probably offend them rather than make them squeal.

He scowled hard, sitting far away from everyone, in the window seat. He was looking out the window, forcing himself _not _to think of a beautiful someone who looked somehow even more gorgeous today than normal.

Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes were a strange, almost sad, color. She was abnormally clumsy (she had already spilled six drinks, broken four plates, dropped seven pieces of cake, and made Kyoya very, very angry) and it was so adorable, it made his heart ache.

He couldn't help but watch her reflection in the window. Geez, why did his stupid heart have to beat so frigging fast??

His scowl deepened; he forced his eyes closed and focused on the blackness that enveloped his sight.

_Nothing..._

_Thinking of nothing..._

_Blackness..._

_Nothing..._

_Blank..._

_Zero thoughts..._

_Nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_Nothing..._

"Hikaru?"

He very nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to face...

Haruhi.

-.-

Haruhi watched him out of the corner of her eye as she hosted; that was probably part of the reason she was so clumsy! Ugh, she was frustrated with herself. She wanted to think straight, but Hikaru made her thoughts all jumbled and discombobulated. It was like her nerves and muscles weren't connected to her brain at all!

And, not to mention the fact that her distress was multiplying at a ferocious rate because Hikaru was clearly distressed. His brow was furrowed and he was glaring at the window. His lips were turned down in an unnatural scowl.

That wasn't right at all; it wasn't the Hikaru she knew.

So she decided to approach him. It took her what seemed like hours to buck up the courage to do so.

Trembling with excitement, fear and several other things, she approached him, excusing herself from her guests for now. "Hikaru?" she said, surprised at the steadiness of her voice.

He jumped and whirled around to face her. His face showed shock, and then he realized who she was. A glare came over his face. "What?" he spat at her, and she couldn't help but shrink back a little.

She didn't look him in the eye, and her heart sank like a ship with a hole at the dislike in his voice. "I... I was worried... because you looked... down..." she whispered, her voice almost a whimper.

Something flashed across his features, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm fine." he snapped, turning from her and back to the window.

Conversation closed. "Oh... ok..." the pain of rejection stinging in throat, she walked away.

-.-

He hadn't meant to be hateful; he hadn't wanted to be. It had just happened that way. In his anger, he had lashed out at her and hurt her. He bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder at her.

She was sitting with her guests, a very insincere smile on her face. His heart clenched as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Geez, he was stupid!! What was with him? He could at least pretend like he didn't know, wasn't hurt.

But what good would that do? It _did _hurt. He needed some kind of release for his fury, his anger, his pain. Why not take it out on the person that caused it.

_That's so twisted..._ he told himself, but merely shoved the thought aside.

His mind cried out for vengeance, so be it. He would have his revenge on the girl that tore his heart to shreds!

And somewhere deep down, his heart murmured, _Good luck with that... _


	7. Chapter 7

_A longer update... T.T Sorry, not till my sister comes to assist me. She has possession of more words than I do. Oh, and fyi, 'Baka' means stupid. _

_-.-_

Kaoru had watched the exchange between his brother and Haruhi sadly. Why was his brother so mean sometimes? He was almost disgusted with his brother's attitude. Hikaru was a baka, that was his conclusion. Couldn't he see how badly he had hurt poor Haruhi?

Then he had to do a double take on the matter. _First of all_, he scolded himself, _Haruhi hurt Hikaru first. Even though I have no idea how exactly all that came about..._ He really had no clue how this had come about. He wasn't even sure if Haruhi and Hikaru knew how it had come about!

Scowling at the ground, he decided, once and for all, this was going to end! Whether it end good or bad, he didn't care. It was going to _end._

-.-

Hikaru stood on the brink of the crowd, still highly unsure on how this had happened. He was dressed in a formal white tux, among at least a hundred other people at some random party. The question was _what _random party? He didn't remember anything about a party coming up soon.

Then again he could barely remember what he ate for breakfast this morning.

But that was beside the point!

Not to mention how achingly adorable Haruhi looked, dressed as her 'cousin'.

But, again, beside the point.

As beside the point as how cute Haruhi was, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her! And cute, he realized, wasn't even a good word for her appearance at all. She was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, ravishing, exquisite.... He really needed to stop thinking now.

Kaoru came over to him from the dance floor, where he had been dancing with random females. "Hikaru." he said chipperly. "Isn't Haruhi beautiful tonight?"

Hikaru scowled.

Kaoru grinned, pretending not to see his brother's face. "I did that, ya know. I did a good job, neh?"

Hikaru glanced at Haruhi again. The night sky blue of the dress offset her brown hair and eyes beautifully, and the fit of it was perfect. It went down to mid calf and ruffled slightly at the ends. It was strapless, and it was almost like the skin of her shoulders glowed. She had cute curly pig tales that made him think of that random date long ago that Kaoru had set up, before he had realized how much he loved her.

His scowl lightened. "You out did yourself."

Kaoru's grin widened a smidgen. "Didn't I?" He slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. "You should go ask her to dance, Hikaru!"

Hikaru shrugged Kaoru off. "I can't do that, Kaoru, you know that!"

"How come?"

Hikaru glared at his brother. "You're seriously stupid if you've forgotten!"

Kaoru chuckled. "Maybe you're the stupid one, Hikaru. If you would talk to her, than maybe you could work something out with her. Maybe she's changed."

"People don't change over night."

"But its been longer than over night, Hikaru. Did you know that Tamaki kissed her the other day?"

Hikaru stiffened. "Good for them!" he snarled. "I'm glad they're finally together, like she wanted."

"She rejected him."

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, but kept his face blank.

"He kissed her, and though she didn't say anything point blank rejection, she walked away." he grinned and winked at his brother. "Ya know, maybe she fell for you without realizing it."

"What do you want from me?" Hikaru asked coldly, even though his heart was fluttering with hope. "You want me to give her another chance?"

Kaoru laughed lightly. "I would like that, if you did. But you know, its up to you. You love her, brother. You have to figure this out." he winked. "I'm just here for support." Kaoru's eyes flitted to Haruhi. "But ya might wanna hurry and formulate a plan to get her back. Cuz I think someones on the trail."

Hikaru glanced over and saw Tamaki speaking with Haruhi. He scowled.

Then he realized that just yesterday he had wanted revenge. And now he wanted her back.

How fickle was he? Geez...

But forget about that for a moment.. he needed a plan! Or he would lose her for good to Tamaki.

-.-

Tamaki approached Haruhi, smiling his best, heart grabbing smile. "Haruhi!" he said, holding his hand out to her, teeth flashing in an all out grin. "Come dance with me!"

She looked at him, eyes blank. "Why?"

He grinned brighter, but didn't offer a reply. Instead, he took her hand and dragged her towards the dance floor. "Come on!" he refuesed to take no for an answer, even if she wasn't offering anything other than 'why'.

They made it to the dance floor just as a slow waltz started up. Perfect. Tamaki pulled her closed, putting his hands on her hips as she, reluctantly, put her hands on his shoulders.

Tamaki grinned. They were close enough to look very much like a couple.

"So," he started. "Are you and Hikaru still together."

She stiffened and met his eyes. Hers were cold. "I don't know."

He grinned. "If you don't know, how would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"I think I'll answer that for her." said a gruff voice from behind Tamaki. He turned slightly to face a very aggravated Hikaru. "Let her go."

Tamaki wise stepped back, releasing Haruhi immediately.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's arm. He wasn't very gentle about it.

Tamaki flinched. Hikaru's eyes were like flames; he sure as heck was glad it was Haruhi he was grabbing, and not himself.

"We need to talk Haruhi." Hikaru said, leading her off.

Tamaki watched them go with narrowed eyes. He would let them have their talk. But this was not over yet!


	8. Chapter 8

_Neh... Sorry.. this story is kind of suckish.. my bad.. Warning: cliffy..._

_-.-_

Hikaru led Haruhi, gently holding her wrist in his hand. He tried to be furious at her, like he had been yesterday, or whenever he was furious with her was, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He was positively livid at Tamaki, but Haruhi...

His heart had never beat so hard in his life.

How could he possibly be mad with that beautiful, stunning, wonderful...

_Stop being mushy. _He told himself sternly, leading her up some stairs towards the second floor. He didn't know whose house he was in, but surely they had a balcony where they could talk somewhere. In normal circumstances, he would have gone for a bed room, but the thought in itself made his cheeks burn.

Ah! Finally, he found one! It was private enough. It was a random door in a random hallway that led onto it. He could close the door and lock it, it seemed, from his side. Yay. He could have a few private moments with Haruhi without worry of interruption.

He closed the door and locked it, then turned to Haruhi.

Oh crap.

What was he going to say again..?

-.-

Haruhi studied Hikaru intently. He was just standing there, staring at her. _Deer in headlights look alike, anyone..?_ She thought to herself lightly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked. He had said that he wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't saying much.

He blinked at her, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Uhm..."

She raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to giggle at him. "I was dancing with Tamaki when you interrupted. I'm sure Tamaki isn't all that happy at you."

She saw the anger flair in his eyes. She found a sore spot.

"I don't _care _what you were doing with Tamaki." he snapped. "That's actually what I need to talk to you about."

Haruhi flinched. Woops. "Tamaki?"

"Don't play stupid. Yes, Tamaki!" He said coldly. "You were _using _me to get to him!" The accusation was blunt, but justified.

Haruhi didn't look him in the eye. She hadn't quite expected a point blank accusation from Hikaru. Well, she had, and she hadn't. It went both ways. But that wasn't the present dilemma. She had to figure out what to say back.

Should she say she was sorry? She definitely was sorry, but would Hikaru believe her? Should she flat out deny it, and risk hurting this relationship further? He would probably figure out she was lying.

Heck, she _sucked _at lying. Especially lying to Hikaru.

Apparently, though, she didn't speak soon enough. His facial features hardened in anger. His cheeks flushed.

Oh dear...

She made a note of the clenched fists at his sides. He wanted to hit her, she assumed, but was restraining himself. He probably wanted to do a lot of things right now.

Haruhi wanted to do things too.

For instance, she really wanted to cry.

-.-

Hikaru was struggling with his emotions.

He hated her.

_He loved her. _

He wanted to hit her.

_He wanted to kiss her. _

He wanted to throw her off the balcony.

_He wanted to hold her close and tell her he loved her. _

He clenched his fists tight. Then he unclenched them. He clenched them again, then slowly relaxed.

She wasn't looking at him now, instead, choosing to study the ground intently. Hikaru could see the tears glistening in her eyes, though. Was she regretful of what she had done? Sorry that she had hurt him? He was sorry to. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings the other day when he had snapped at her.

"Haruhi..." he whispered. "Tell me you're sorry that you did this, and we can start over. We can start again. Please."

Silence hung over them. And the finally...

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hmm... Drama, much? I think my sister said she would help with one of these chapters, but its almost over, so.... This might be the last chapter, but I'm considering making my new story 'Emotional Torment' its sequel... Whatcha think? Warning; Kaoru does call Tamaki a bad name in this chapter.... Oh, and this won't be the last chapter, I've decided... A couple more, maybe. _

-.-

No?

No...

Wait, no?

No.

Hikaru was confused. No? Why no? Why did she have to answer _no??_

He didn't know what he looked like, but he felt pale. He felt like all the blood had drained from his body, right down through his toes. He felt weak.

"No..." she said again. "We _can't _go back to how we were. I... I am sorry. But... I hurt you a lot, Hikaru.. I don't see how you could forgive me...."

Hikaru let out the breath he had been holding. That was it? Oh, gosh, he was so relieved. "Haruhi..." he breathed softly, touching her cheek; it was wet. She was crying. "It's ok, really it is." he paused. No, that wasn't right. It _wasn't _ok. She was right; it had hurt him. He wasn't sure if he could ever fully trust her again. "Well... It's _not _ok, Haruhi, but we can work through this, I know we can." he pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead on the top of her hair, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Mmm.... He missed how she smelled.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, rather than his neck like a normal girl would. He couldn't help but smile. She was too short to wrap her arms around his neck. He always made fun of her for being so short.

"Haruhi..." he murmured.

He felt her smile against his chest, then he saw the smile on her face as she turned her head up to receive his kiss.

-.-

Kaoru grinned as he watched his brother and Haruhi make out on the balcony. Silly Hikaru; didn't he know that that place was so open to the public it might as well have been recorded by cameras and showed to every person in the world?

Kaoru giggled and decided to leave his twin alone. He had other things to attend to anyways. Things like a certain evil blond that was planning mischief on his poor, unsuspecting Hikaru.

He hurried back inside (he had been outside, looking up to watch them) and practically skipped down the hall. But he wasn't skipping long.

Before he understood what was happening, a slender hand wrapped around his mouth and yanked him roughly into a closet. It was very dark, and the hand that was wrapped tight around his mouth prevented him from making any sound.

His hands groped for the person holding him, looking to hit the person, but swift and precise hands grabbed one wrist and then the other, twisting them behind his back painfully. A knee to his back forced him to the ground.

"So _you're _the one who interfered?"

Kaoru shuddered, but couldn't reply.

"I think you realize what you did; you pushed them together, tried to keep the base solid and sturdy. You were trying to keep them from falling apart; trying to keep her away from me."

A light flipped on dramatically, illuminating the blond's face. The person holding him was still in the shadows, so Kaoru didn't know who he was. But the person talking to him was definitely Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki grinned. "Surprised? Well, soon, you won't have any recollection of this at all. I just wanted to warn you a bit before we wiped your memory.. I _will_ have Haruhi. I don't care what I have to do to get her. But I'll have her."

Kaoru glared at Tamaki.

Tamaki just laughed at him. "Oooh, scary Kaoru!" he said mockingly. "I'm so terrified!" He laughed again. "Silly idiot. I'm not going to hurt her; but I am going to hurt you and Hikaru." he grinned. "You deserve it, of course. I never dole out punishments unless a person deserves them."

Kaoru wanted to ask what they had done, he and his brother. But the hand was still wrapped tightly around his mouth.

"What have you done, you say?" Tamaki's grin widened. "Why, you got in the way of Haruhi and I living happily ever after, of course." he picked invisible lint off the sleeve of his jacket. "That's what you've done. But don't worry. I'll get my happily ever after, after I harm your poor Hikaru to the point of self-destruction."

_Bastard..._ Kaoru thought angrily. What did Tamaki have planned? He would have to warn Hikaru!

"You must be thinking of warning Hikaru." Tamaki said, seeming to read his mind. "Well, that won't be possible. You will forget this incident shortly. Kyoya? Do you have the experimental pills?"

"Yes."

So the thug holding him was Kyoya! Kaoru should've known. But at that point, he didn't care. Pills? Like, drugs?? _Experimental?!?_ Concerned for his health, he began to struggle against Kyoya, but his grip was strong.

"Tsk, tsk, Kaoru. You won't be escaping. Not right now anyways. You're going to take a little nap..."

Before Kaoru knew what was happening, a needle was shoved into one of his wrists.

This would not end well.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last chapter... Are you as excited as I am...? Read and review, please.... Also, check out the sequel, Emotional Torture, which I will update as soon as I update this one... I realize it was a spur of the moment sequel, so I apologize if some of the details don't fit.... I'm not much of a planning ahead person..._

_ -.-_

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again, turning his head away form the bright light that shone in his eyes with intensity he didn't know light could have. In all reality, the small room he was lying in (how did he get here again...?) was lit by a rather dim light bulb, but to Kaoru, it was brighter than staring into the sun.

Without meaning to, Kaoru groaned, sending shock waves of pain through his throbbing skull.

_Did I get drunk...? _he wondered, opening his eyes a crack so that his eyes would get used to the light slowly.

_No...._

He vaguely recalled a party, Hikaru and Haruhi making out after making up, something being jabbed into his wrist.... But he didn't remember _what_ was jabbed into his wrist or how it was jabbed into his wrist at all.

How long ago was that, exactly?

He mentally checked himself over; slight, but dimming, pain in his wrist, throbbing skull, aching shoulder and arm muscles, nausea making his stomach heave slightly, and the desperate urge to pee...

What time was it..? he wondered, wincing as he slowly pushed himself off the floor he was lying on. A rather disgusting and grungy floor, he noted. Was he in a closet?

Finally adjusted to the light he took in his surroundings. There were brooms, mops and cleaning supplies.

Definitely a closet.

He needed the time. He had to go warn Hikaru before....

Before what?

Kaoru sifted through the recent, but blurry, memories.

Nothing.

Kaoru wrote it off as unimportant and slowly rose to his feet. Even if whatever it was he had to tell Hikaru had been forgotten, he still had to find his twin and Haruhi. That is, if Haruhi was still here. Depending on what time it was...

Kaoru stumbled to the closet door and clumsily opened it.

Maybe he had gotten drunk.

-.-

Hikaru was content. He had never been so content in his life. He was so amazingly happy, that he doubted he could get any happier, ever! He hoped he stayed this happy as long as he lived.

He was sitting on the balcony, still, with Haruhi in his lap, back against his chest and his chin resting on her head. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, like flying.

He never ever ever ever wanted to leave this place, this moment! Not ever in his lifetime. He wanted to stay right here. No where else was as amazing as this place was, with the girl he loved in his arms.

"Hmmm... Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?"

"..... Why?"

"Kaoru will be worried about us, right?"

"..... I really don't wanna move right now."

She nodded her head, and his chin nodded with her. It was a strange feeling. "Neither do I Hikaru...."

He grinned, and interrupted her, already knowing there was a 'but, Hikaru' coming on. "Ten more minutes? Pleeeeease, Haruhi?"

".... You're such a child, Hikaru."

"If you say no, I won't kiss you for a week!"

"Liar."

He pouted. "Haruuuuhiiii....."

".... Fine..."

He grinned.

"For five minutes, but that's it."

"Yay!"

He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "But if Kaoru gets frantic, I'm blaming you."

-.-

Tamaki watched from the shadows of the trees, jealousy and hate burning in his throat. They were so happy; it was disgusting. So utterly disgusting he almost wanted to throw up everything he had eaten that night, which was very little, but he still wanted to throw it up.

He hated that rotten Hikaru. He hated Haruhi, too. He wanted them both to suffer. To suffer so much, they were on the brink of death. Then he would give them a little hope, a little bit of solace that would slowly bring them back to the point of desiring to live, and then snatch it away from them.

The thought made a sinister grin crawl up his face. Oh, how he loved this plot. How he loved the anguish and torment he would cause them. He adored the plan, the complicated but oh so simple plan that would destroy both of them.

He chuckled giddily.

Oh, how he wished that a year would pass swiftly. Then he would destroy it all. Take it all away, destroy everything they had built up.

"Tamaki?"

It was Kyoya. His accompliss. The one who would help him destroy them. Kyoya, of course, had a purpose other than cruel malice behind helping Tamaki. He was doing it in the study of science.

"Yes?"

"We should get back. To the party, that is. Kaoru should be waking up soon."

Tamaki nodded and followed Kyoya through the trees to the house in a way that Hikaru and Haruhi wouldn't see them.

He threw one last glance at the couple before grinning wildly.

Their happiness would end.

Oh, it would end.

The End.... Unless you read Emotional Torture.


End file.
